backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
D.A.V.E.
General information D.A.V.E. '''is the strongest non-champion monster in the game, excluding the inferno's King Wormzer. Using Zafreetis can be useful for maximum protection. Unfortunately it is also the second-most expensive monster and the slowest hatching monster in the game. One of its strengths is that it normally spreads out in groups so cannon/laser towers are practically useless against it. D.A.V.E and a level 3+ crabatron are the only monsters (excluding champions) that can survive an Eye-ra attack (provided that the Eye-ra is not maxed out, since a lvl 6 Eye-Ra does 24k damage, so it can easily kill a lvl 6 D.A.V.E. It is also one of the monsters that can set off a heavy trap. It is the final monster in the Monster Locker, and costs the most putty to unlock. D.A.V.E. has some disadvantages, like being very slow. But that could also be an advantage cause Zafreeti would be able to catch up to it. If D.A.V.E. is used while high health "tank" monsters such as Crabatron and Ichi are distracting towers, it can easily take down a base, especially if used with Zafreeti. D.A.V.E. can also be used to kill Champion Monsters in their early stages if there are 2 or more Zafreetis healing it. However, a D.A.V.E. will need to have its rocket ability unlocked in order to kill a Fomor of level 3 and above. Fomor is useless against a D.A.V.E. with rockets and a Zafreeti because the Zafreeti would heal every time Fomor attacks. However, Even a D.A.V.E. without the help from Zafreeti can kill a lvl 6 Fomor with the 3rd bonus but only if D.A.V.E. has rockets. Gorgo also stands no chance against D.A.V.E. with Zafreeti healing it, because it's damage is too low. *Note: Drull might defeat D.A.V.E., if there are only 1-2 Zafreetis healing D.A.V.E Ability D.A.V.E. can get the ability to shoot '''rockets and so it becomes a ranged monster (attacks from distance). He shoots 2 rockets and each of them does half of the damage (for example, a level 2 D.A.V.E. deals 1500 damage so each rocket he shoots deals 750). He can attack both ground and flying enemies once he has this ability. His level 2 Rockets can take out any Laser Tower without being damaged (excluding outpost tower range bonuses), and level 3 Rockets can even destroy a Cannon Tower level 1-6 without being damaged. D.A.V.E can also kill air units like Teratorn when he has Rockets. He could easily take down a Fomor with this ability. Training Trivia * D.A.V.E.'s rockets used to be an orange-yellow like balls of fire (like the ones Teratorn shoots), but now they look more like rockets. * It is the most powerful non-champion monster in the game * It's named after the creator of the game, David Scott. Otherwise, D.A.V.E. can stand for many other things, such as 'Destroy All Visible Enemies', 'Destructive Armored Valuable Entity', 'Dangerous And Very Expensive', 'Destroys Anything Very Efficiently', "Destructive And Very Evil" etc. * He does the most damage of all attacking non-champion monsters at levels 1 and 2, but a level 3 Project X does more damage compared to a D.A.V.E with the same level. * D.A.V.E. is the fifth highest damaging monster (excluding champions), behind Eye-ra, Balthazar, King Wormzer, and Project X. * D.A.V.E. was originally fed to Gorgo but due to complaints about the goo cost, he is now safe from feeding. *D.A.V.E is the monster in the logo. Also, a Facebook Profile made by Kixeye named after the monster and created the Wild Monster Invasion Event. *D.A.V.E. looks like a robot. *D.A.V.E. is the second most expensive monster (behind King Wormzer). *D.A.V.E. was the most expensive monster before the release of Inferno. *Even though D.A.V.E. resembles a robot, it still spills blood when it dies. *D.A.V.E. at level 6 without rockets is capable of defeating a level 1 Drull and Fomor, but it cannot defeat Korath or Gorgo. *D.A.V.E. is often used as Backyard Monsters' "mascot" *D.A.V.E appears to be a brain with robotic parts attached to it, along with spikes protruding from the top of his head *D.A.V.E is the only non-champion monster that is fully armored. *In the early days of Backyard Monsters D.A.V.E was called "The Bear" Tips Category:Attacks Anything Category:Monsters